Весна
by nendaranel1
Summary: Ферен/Нендаранэль


Имя:Анна, 25. Увлечения: Ферен, Властелин Колец, Хоббит, Саймон Лондон. Люблю слушать музыку, читать книги и т.д.

Создательница авторского персонажа Нендаранэль.

О Нендаранэль:

Нендаранэль (Исиларанэль) Лесная. Племянница владыки Трандуила. Возраст : 2800. Внешность: Светлые волосы, голубые глаза.

Охотница, воительница и менестрель. Родилась в Лихолесье. Мать Даээлен ( сестра владыки Трандуила, целительница и менестрель), отец Таурендил (охотник, командир эльфийской стражи, на службе у владыки Трандуила, один из лордов Лихолесья). Оба погибли в битве с орками. После гибели родителей о Нендаранэль заботился Ферен (лучший друг отца и друг детства). Живя во дворце Нендаранэль проводила время с двоюродным братом Леголасом, но большее время с Ференом. Нендаранэль продолжила обучение владению луком и мечом у Ферена. За время проведенное вместе с ним полюбила его всем сердцем. Много путешествовала по всему Лихолесью убивая орков и пауков. Сражалась рядом с возлюбленным в Битве пяти Воинств. Через год после Битвы пяти Воинств стала женой Ферена. Всегда рядом с ним и помогает ему. Носит доспехи, лук и меч. Также носит простые и красивые платья, на шее ожерелье (подарок Ферена), при себе имеется арфа. Характер: Очень добрая. Отличный воин. Ненавидит орков и пауков.

Между зимой и весной.

Нендаранэль сорвала первый цветок подснежника. Снег уже сошел, только в оврагах да под разлапистыми елями осталось немного.  
— Уж пусть бы тогда весна шла, — вздохнула девушка. — А то сейчас и не зима, и не весна, застряла природа между…  
— Придет, — ответил Ферен, глядя в еще по-зимнему серое небо. — Зима поторопилась уйти, а весна ждет своего часа. Только бы сильных морозов не было.  
— Только бы не было, — эхом отозвалась Нен и опять вздохнула.  
— Пойдем домой. Чая заварим. Душистого.  
— Пойдем, — кивнула Нендаранэль. — Лес чувствует себя неуютно в такую пору, и с нами ему ничуть не лучше.

Они устроились на шерстяном вязаном пледе у камина. Рядом на резной подставке стоял чайник, Нендаранэль держала в руках плетеную вазочку с сушеными яблоками. От чашек веяло ароматом летних трав.  
— Вот придет весна, —Эльфийка отпила немного чая, — запоют птицы, начнут распускаться цветы…  
— Подснежники и пролески. И крокусы — жаль, что снег сошел, они такие красивые в снегу, — и перелески… А потом и нарциссы.  
— И ландыши… — Нен поставила вазочку на плед.  
— И ландыши. Ты их особенно любишь, я помню, — Ферен, улыбнувшись, прижался губами к макушке любимой жены. — Не так много ждать осталось, meleth-nin.

Нендаранэль придвинулась ближе, положила голову ему на плечо:  
— Я люблю зиму — все поры люблю, — но когда… когда понятно, что есть что. Всему свое время, а не как сейчас. Неуютно.  
—Моя принцесса, — с нежностью прошептал Ферен. — От пальцев на ногах до кончиков волос. Ничего, скоро придет весна, и вы оба расцветете — и лес, и ты. А пока будем довольствоваться чаем и воспоминаниями.  
— И какие у нас сегодня воспоминания к чаю? —улыбнулась Нендаранэль.  
Ферен загадочно улыбнулся:  
— А помнишь…

Весна.

Первый весенний дождь был почти неслышным, только мелкие ветви да иголки слегка подрагивали от несмелых капель. Нендаранэль стояла в красивом платье на опушке, запрокинув голову, подставляя дождю лицо.  
— Вот и весна, — тихо заметил подошедший Ферен.

Девушка обернулась и улыбнулась ему.  
— Весна. Новый цикл. Скоро ливни смоют с леса зимний сон.  
— А за ливнями придут грозы, — Ферен подошел ближе.  
— Грозы красивые, —Нендаранэль коснулась пальцами его руки.  
— Но опасные.  
Эльфийка ни чего не ответила, только смотрела в глаза любимому, бесконечно долго.  
— Я покажу тебе, — наконец произнесла она, — что в них намного больше красоты, чем угрозы. Если захочешь.  
— Захочу, — почему-то шепотом ответил Ферен.

Лес за ними тихонько звенел под несмелыми каплями.

Ночь весеннего равноденствия.

Праздник Весеннего равноденствия был первым праздником после зимы и одним из самых радостных: к этому времени деревья уже набирались силы и радостно зеленели, и чистые птичьи голоса звенели среди ветвей. Как и другие праздники, он начинался с заходом солнца, а заканчивался лишь когда поляну покидал последний эльф.  
Сейчас праздник был в самом разгаре: новая луна мягко освещала поляну, дрожащую от веселого смеха, чистой музыки и звона кубков. Музыканты расположились у разросшихся кустов сирени, которые в эту пору пахли особенно ярко, и, вдохновленные ее ароматом, разливали в воздухе светлые мелодии.  
Ферен неторопливо отпил из кубка. Из всех сезонных праздников больше всего Нендаранэль любила именно этот, а Ферен любил наблюдать, как светится радостью лицо его любимой жены во время танцев.  
Знакомая улыбка мелькнула в хороводе танцующих, и в груди Ферена разлилось знакомое тепло. Если бы луна могла греть, Ферен сравнил бы свою любимую с луной: она была такой же ненавязчиво светлой, ее присутствие успокаивало и дарило уверенность.  
В этот момент мелодия изменилась, танцующие на мгновение замерли, чтобы вскоре ринуться в новый танец, и Нендаранэль повернулась в сторону Ферена, улыбаясь тепло и ясно. Ферен не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
Нендаранэль подошла и села рядом с любимым.  
— Натанцевалась? — Ферен слегка улыбнулся.  
— Нет, —Нендаранэль улыбнулась. — Но я же не могу бросить тебя на весь вечер.  
— Тогда, — Ферен глубоко вдохнул,— не будешь ли ты против танцевать со мной?  
— Я буду очень даже за, —улыбнулась Нендаранэль, и Ферен мог поклясться, что ее глаза засияли еще ярче.


End file.
